Drew Michaels
| current_champion= | brandsize=70px | height = 6 ft. 1 in. | weight= 235 lbs. | born= September 3, 1980 (age 30) | hometown = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | music = "Not Afraid" by Eminem | affiliation = Broken Saints, The Resistance, Ties of Blood, SPARTA | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | brand = Ammunition | previous_efeds = | typen=2 | type1=Ammunition | type2=Steel | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical and Brawler | finisher = "Wicked DDT" (Fisherman DDT) | trainer = "Sick" Nick's School of Hardcore", Dante "RAMPAGE!" Jones | handler = Headbanger | debut = FMW 1.2 on October 18, 2006'' | winpct=63 | wins=32 | losses=19 | abilities= | championships= | accomplishments = | retired = }} Andrew Michaels (born September 3, 1980 in Florence, South Carolina) is a professional e-wrestler, better known by his ring name Drew Michaels or nickname Headbanger. He currently competes for Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) on its Ammunition division. In addition to FMW, Michaels' open contract has allowed him to compete in other e-federations, most notably Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) where he is a former International Heavyweight Champion, Martinez Cup Winner, PWA/LPW United States Champion, two time LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champion, and an LPW Triple Crown Champion, being the second man to do so in the promotion. Additionally, Michaels has made appearances with F'n Hardcore Territory, World Wildzone Wrestling and Vendetta Championship Wrestling. Michaels has been featured on the covers of video games LPW All-Stars with X and LPW vs. FMW: When Worlds Collide. Out of character, Drew Michaels is currently the head booker and president of Full Metal Wrestling Early life Andrew Michaels was born to Wayne and Mary Michaels in the small city of Florence, South Carolina. His mother Mary was incredibly loving throughout his childhood but his father Wayne seemed constantly distant and cold to him, verbally degrading and eventually physically abusing the youth. This vile nature, inflicted upon both Drew and his mother, is revealed to be directed solely at them when Drew's younger brother Kevin is born. It eventually comes out much later in Drew's life that the abuse stems from the fact he is indeed not his father's son but instead the product of an affair Mary had with one Matthew Bryson, with whom Drew spent only a few months in his early childhood with before never laying eyes on him again. One still particularly traumatic time for Drew is when he brought an African-American friend home with him to study together and his father beat him ferociously in front of the other youth due to his racist leanings and just plan hate. At the age of fourteen, Drew was caught with pot by his father; a drug Drew relied on heavily at the time to escape the pains of his home life. When his father threatened to beat him and his mother, Drew escaped home and took to the streets to escape from his father. Wayne never saw a need to get the police involved and used his political and business connections to suppress any investigation into Drew's disappearance. Much of Drew's time on the streets is unknown. He does not seem to like to speak about it much or even at all. The next known event that occurred in his life was at the age of sixteen, he had worked his way up to Ohio and was arrested for some minor charge and brought before one Judge Jim Osbourne for sentencing. Career Debut Upon the founding of Full Metal Wrestling and the exodus of PWA stars to the company, Drew Michaels, still working under an open contract with the PWA, chose to make the jump to the FMW, looking to make an impact and score ever elusive title gold. Drew made an immediate impact, airing online vignettes claiming to have "forsaken gimmicks" and being in the "search for penance." Drew was able to make an impressive debut when he, along with his best friend and constant partner Trey Spruance, interfered in a "Road To Glory" title tournament match between Lucas Drago and Blackwell. The vicious attack called for Drago's manager to threaten legal action against the pair. Michaels himself suffered due to his move as the FMW superstars began to view him as an invading force and a threat. However, he was impressive enough to cause CEO Jaro to offer him an opening round spot in the tournament, one he not only took but also won by defeating Brody McBrayer. Also, on that show, Drew and Trey offered backyard sensation T.Ekstreme a spot as their protege, a spot he jumped on. The three men, now renamed Ties of Blood, are looking to make a huge impact in the FMW. Drew continued his winning ways at 1.4, defeating G.L.S. in front of a partisan Canadian crowd in order to advance to the quarter-finals of the "Road to Glory" tournament, where he is one of the eight men to advance to the final night of the tournament at Death Row. Drew battled valiantly that night, defeating X with the Killswitch in the quarter finals before falling prey to soon to be champion Ethan Black. Drew bounced back and stepped back into the ring at the 2.1 broadcast, prepared to challenge the Hoodstarz, Mac Deezy and Infinity, alongside his protege T. Ekstreme. However, Tommy and Trey were jumped by the Hoodstarz before the match and Drew was thus forced into a handicap match, one he nearly won. Also at this show, it was announced that Drew had co-won the Full Metal Debate Challenge and would thus challenge War Machine for the Ultraviolent title at 2.2. After this show, the FMW held a large draft, one that saw Drew land on the Anarchy brand as the number 8 pick overall. Drew was able to overcome War Machine in an intense Inferno match and claim his first taste of FMW gold, the Ultraviolent title. Afterwards, it was announced that Drew would not only face War Machine in a rematch at the next PPV Full Injection but that he would also face War Machine's stablemate Harlequinn at 2.3, a match that ended in victory for Drew. The night was also eventful in the fact that War Machine was declared too injured to work at Full Injection, and Drew was instead scheduled to defend his title against Harlequin and Adrian O'Rion, a match Drew won after War Machine discarded Harlequin from the Covenant. Afterwards, Adrian turned on his own blood to join the Black Covenant, setting up Harlequin and Drew against Adrian and War Machine at 3.1. Harlequin and Drew are able to win the tag match in a bloody affair, putting down the Black Covenant once again. Drew's next time in the ring is the fabled 30-man Mt. Vesuvius match where he faced off against 29 of the other top superstars in the FMW for a World title shot at the Ultimatum PPV, the biggest event of the year. Michaels ended up winning the match by a second, snatching the torch from it's base seconds before one John 'Doc' Derrick. However, on the next Anarchy; Drew's luck took a much bigger turn for the worse. Showstoppa takes over as the interim GM for Anarchy and places Michaels into what is known as the Belfast Screwjob, costing him his Ultraviolent title to Dreamkiller's pet X. Michaels and his new partner (and supposed cousin) Nick Bryson gained some form of revenge over X at the 3.4 broadcast when they defeated X and Dalby Sound in a tag team match-up. From there, Drew bounced into a 3-way match for the Ultraviolent title at the Ground Zero PPV against X and the man who won, John 'Doc' Derrick. However, the night still ended well for Michaels as he laid out the champion, and his ultimate enemy, Ethan Black after Black's successful title defense against cYnical. At Anarchy 4.1, Michaels signed the Ultimatum contract for his match with Ethan Black but after a short confrontation with Black, he is jumped by a mysterious newcomer calling himself Incubus, a man hell bent on lighting Drew on fire and destroying him. Drew did not allow this to deter his quest though as he , along with his cousin Nicholas and the Last Militia of Alex O'Rion and RAMPAGE!, defeated the combined might of Ethan Black, Adrian, and the SoCal Connection at No Holds Barred. That same night, Drew was named FMW Anarchy Superstar of the Year. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Wicked DDT/The Final Cut'' (Fisherman DDT) **''The Killswitch'' (Dragon Superplex) **''The Execution'' (Guillotine Legdrop) **''Shooting Star Press'' (with steel chair on own chest) *'Favorite moves' **Texas Cloverleaf **Variety of Suplexes **Facebreaker to Knee **Running European Uppercut **Samoan Drop **Headbutt **Backbreaker *'Nicknames' **'Headbanger' **'The Violent One' **The Choosen One **Socialist Superhero **Christian Champion *'Manager' **Juliet Michaels *'Stables' **'Broken Saints' (with Apostasy, Leviticus, and Mark Johansson. Formerly included Nicholas Gray, Seth Omega, RAMPAGE! and Romeo) **'The Resistance' (with) **'SPARTA' (with Nick Bryson) **'Ties of Blood' (with Trey Spruance and T. Ekstreme) *'Theme music' **"Them Bones" by Alice In Chains (Used during entire LOP Hardcore career to present; used in PWA from debut until Schizo's Wild 2006) **"Symphony of Destruction" by Megadeth (Used in PWA from Schizo's Wild 2006 until drafted to Pyro) **"Killing In The Name" by Rage Against the Machine (Used in PWA from Pyro 9.1 to present) **"Army of The Sun" by Roadrunner United (Used in 3W from founding to present) **"My Assasin" by The Bled (Used in FMW from founding to present) **"Sad But True" by Metallica (Used in PWA with the Misfits from Revelations 2006 until Altered Reality III) **"Fully Alive" by Flyleaf (Used in FMW with Ties of Blood from founding to break-up) **"Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by The Smashing Pumpkins (Used in PWA with the Misfits from Altered Reality III to present) **"God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash **'"Not Afraid"' by Eminem Championships and accomplishments '' to win the Mount Vesuvius Torch at Circus Maxmius.]] *'F'n Hardcore Territory' **FHT Television Championship **FHT Tag Team Championship (with Crazy Ash Killa) *'Full Metal Wrestling' **Full Metal Wrestling Championship **Ultraviolent Championship **C-4 Division Championship (2 times) **Mount Vesuvius Match Winner (2007) **FMW Debate Winner (2 times) **FMW Anarchy Superstar of the Year (2007) **FMW Match of the Year (2009) The Resistance vs. Original Sin **FMW Feud of the Year (2009) SPARTA (with Nick Bryson) vs. Jaro *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **Martinez Cup (2008) **LPW International Heavyweight Championship **LPW United States Championship **LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Tromboner Man and Mass Chaos **Second Triple Crown Champion **First overall draft pick in LPW 2008 Draft **Apex of the Decade ranked him #4 of all-time **Apex 25 ranked him #1 (2 times) (June 2008 - July 2008) **Apex 25 ranked him #13 in December 2010 *'World Wildzone Wrestling' **3W United States Championship Match history See also *Drew Michaels gallery *Drew Michaels collection *Drew Michaels (miscellaneous) External links